1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing tackle storage apparatus, and more particularly to such an apparatus which may be rolled compact for convenient transport and is buoyant to provide for easy retrieval in case of accidental loss in water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years sport fishermen have used various types of compartmentalized boxes and other apparatus for storing fishing lures and other fishing tackle such as weights, leaders, reels and line. The boxes are generally constructed of metal or a rigid plastic material and have hinged lids that open to reveal an array of compartments generally formed in trays and which receive the lures, leaders and weights. A larger storage compartment is generally provided underneath the trays for storing larger items such as reels and the like. These tackle boxes have the drawback that if they accidentally fall into a lake or river, they quickly sink or remain buoyant only so long as no water has entered the interior of the tackle box. While fishing, the tackle box must be left open in order to display the tackle to the fisherman. Thus, if the tackle box is accidentally dropped into a river or lake, the tackle as well as the box is often times irretrievable. Also, a large struggling fish landed by the fisherman can readily upset a tackle box and spill its contents.
Other types of fishing tackle storage apparatus, designed generally to hold only lures and hooks, have been developed. One such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,511 to Slacter and includes a lure box having a block of elastomeric material into which the hooks of fishing lures are removably inserted. The lure box disclosed in the Slacter patent has the disadvantage that it lacks a protective covering for the mounted lures so that a boat occupant can be injured merely by brushing against an exposed hook. Also, while the Slacter patent discloses the use of an elastomeric material adapted for receiving the hooks of lures, the preferred elastomeric material is stated to be foam rubber. Foam rubber has the disadvantage that it has an open cell structure and therefore has a high degree of water absorbency which works against flotation if accidentally dropped in water. Additionally, the lure box disclosed by Slacter has a rigid frame preventing it from being folded into a compact shape. It is therefore cumbersome and awkward to transport particularly since hooks from mounted lures remain exposed.
Another type of known fishing tackle storage apparatus, called a "tackle roll," also designed primarily for holding only fishing lures, generally comprises a pad of foam rubber having one side affixed to a vinyl backing and its other side covered by a clear vinyl protective flap. The fishing lures are mounted by detachable engagement of their hooks with the foam rubber. Means are provided for vertically hanging the tackle roll on the side of a boat so that the lures are displayed to the fisherman. The tackle roll may be rolled into a generally cylindrical shape and secured by means of ties during non-use. The tackle roll, however, has several major drawbacks. As aforementioned, foam rubber has an open cell structure and therefore readily absorbs water and loses its buoyancy. Thus, a tackle roll containing fishing lures can quickly sink if accidentally dropped in water. As another drawback, foam rubber readily tears so that the tackle roll has a very limited useful life due to the fact that the hooks of the lures are often inserted past the barb. Also, the tackle roll is adapted for storing only lures and not other fishing tackle such as reels, extra line or sinkers. Furthermore, when the tackle roll is hung on the side of a boat, a fishing lure may work its way loose from the foam rubber pad and fall to the bottom of the boat creating a hazard for occupants of the boat.